Une histoire de vomi
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: House s'apprête à demander Cuddy en mariage mais celle-ci ne se sent pas très bien...


Bonjour bonjour :) Je reviens avec un OS, j'ai lu ça dans un magazine people et je me suis dit que je devais absolument l'adapter au Huddy. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

La journée avait été longue pour House, il avait eu un patient complètement dingue et sa femme qui ne l'était pas moins. Les deux là avaient rendu House et son équipe complètement fou. En demandant des tests inutiles, se baladant à moitié nu dans les couloirs, intervenant directement dans la salle de diagnostique. Au final c'était une MST, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce couple était tellement tarés que ça n'avait étonné personne.

Ils avaient été éreintant. House était toujours épuisé après un cas mais avec ce couple là c'était encore pire. IL n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui, prendre une bière, enlever ses chaussures, se mettre sur le canapé et y rester toute la soirée sans personne pour le déranger.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Cuddy. Elle avait appris qu'il avait fini son diagnostique et s'était empressé d'envoyer un sms à son compagnon pour lui proposer de rentrer avec elle. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait.

House n'aimait pas trop dire non à Cuddy. Mais il était vraiment fatigué et pas d'humeur à supporter Rachel même si il adorait la petite fille en temps normal.

Cuddy avait cependant de bon argument, Rachel dormait chez une amie, et elle lui proposait juste un bon repas, du vin et un vieux film sur son canapé, il pourrait repartir chez lui après lui avait-elle promis. House avait accepté un peu à contre cœur mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait ce soir c'était se disputer avec elle.

Cuddy avait tenue sa promesse il avait mangé un repas simple avec un bon verre de vin devant la rediffusion d'un de ses films préférés. Une fois le repas fini, ils regardèrent la fin du film tout les deux, Cuddy installée confortablement entre ses bras.

Et c'est là que House compris, il n'avait plus besoin de se retrouver seul pour se reposer et se sentir bien. Il ne voulait plus rentrer, ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Le lendemain matin sa décision était prise. Il allait demander à Cuddy de l'épouser. En arrivant à l'hôpital il songeant à demander de l'aide à Wilson. Mais il était certain que cette commère de première était capable de courir dans le bureau de Cuddy pour cafter dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Sur ce coup il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Ca lui prit plusieurs jours mais il arriva un mettre un plan parfais-selon lui- sur pied. IL avait tout prévu à la minute près pour que Cuddy profite de sa soirée mais surtout dise oui à la fin de la nuit.

Son programme était simple, il allait aller la chercher à l'hôpital en moto. En lui apportant de quoi se changer et des fleurs. Ensuite ils iraient dans le vieux parc à la sortie de la ville, il n'y avait jamais personne et il y avait un petit lac qui serait parfais pour un pique-nique. Selon les plans de House ils mangeraient là et c'est là aussi qu'il ferait sa demande. Chase lui avait dit d'allumer des bougies autour mais House trouvait ça too much et avait décidé de s'en passer.

« House pas de moto maintenant s'il te plait » Se plaignit Cuddy en le voyant arriver avec un casque et un jeans pour elle sous le bras.

« Aller Cuddy ! S'il te plait ! J'ai des supers plans pour ce soir »

« House je suis fatiguée, je crois que je suis un peu malade j'ai juste envie de rentrer et pas de passer des heures à regarder des monsters Truck ou je ne sais quoi d'autre »

« Je te promets que c'est quelque chose que tu vas adorer, et qui ne nécessite aucune grosse voiture, ni explosions. Juste toi, moi et un pique-nique »

« Un pique-nique ? » House savait qu'en disant ça il avait titillé la curiosité de sa compagne.

« Aller va te changer ! » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui déposant le jeans devant elle sur son bureau.

Elle lui sourit soudainement enjouée par l'idée du pique-nique et alla se changer dans la salle de bains adjacente.

10 minutes après ils partirent enfin en direction du parc. Arriver sur place, il installa une couverture par terre, sortir ce qu'il avait préparé pour le pique-nique, une bouteille de vin et des verres.

Cuddy était un peu étonnée ça ne ressemblait pas à House, mais tant qu'il était romantique autant en profiter. Elle profita donc du repas, du vin gentiment préparé par son compagnon mais à petite dose elle sentait que son estomac était fragile ce soir.

« Euh… Cuddy je voudrais faire quelque chose, ou plutôt te demander quelque chose… Je vais être ridicule. Je suis ridicule ? »

« Je ne sais pas House, je ne sais même pas ce que tu as en tête » Se moqua gentiment Cuddy.

« Ok alors voilà. L'autre jour après le cas du couple complètement idiot j'ai prit conscience d'une chose … »

« House »

« Attend laisse moi finir, j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans mon appartement et être seul comme avant. J'avais juste besoin d'être avec toi. »

« C'est très gentil House, mais je dois… » Mais House ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je ne veux plus retourner dans mon appartement, je veux rester avec toi et Rachel. Je ne veux plus vous quitter, je veux pouvoir être là pour toi tout les jours et plus juste quand on a le temps juste quelques heures par semaines. » Mais il n'eu même pas le temps de sortir la bague de coffret de pique-nique qu'un bruit peu gracieux sortit de la gorge de Cuddy et un liquide jaunâtre lui arriva en plein sur le torse. Cuddy venait de lui vomir dessus.

« Oh ! House je suis désolée, vraiment ! J'ai essayé de te prévenir que je me sentais mal ! Mais tu ne t'arrêtais pas. House, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai tout gâché. Mais ça va mieux maintenant tu peux continuer »

« Cuddy non , mais enfin tu viens de vomir. On va rentrer, prendre une douche tu va te soigner et on va aller se coucher. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, tu n'imagines même pas ! »

« Cuddy ce n'est pas grave, je te promets. Vient on rentre. »

House enleva son t-shirt et le replia dans le panier à pique-nique avec les autres déchets du repas. Il referma bien sa veste en cuir et aida Cuddy à se relever puis ils retournèrent à la villa.

Cuddy ne cessa de s'excuser toute le reste la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Pendant plusieurs semaines Cuddy attendit que House recommence sa demande. Mais rien ne se passa, désespérée elle décida d'aller en parler à Wilson peut-être que lui savait ce qu'il se passait.

« Wilson, je crois que j'ai dégoûtée House »

«Pourquoi vous auriez fait une chose pareil ? »

« Il a voulu me demander en mariage il y a quelques semaines et je lui ai vomis dessus… »

« Après ? »

« Pendant ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir la bague ! » Wilson éclata de rire. Sans savoir pour autant ce qui était le plus drôle. House qui osait enfin demander quelqu'un en mariage, Cuddy qui lui vomissait dessus, ou que cette dernière pense être capable de dégoûter un homme qui est amoureux d'elle depuis plus de 25 ans ? Peut importe il trouvait la situation trop comique.

« Wilson… Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » S'impatienta la doyenne.

« Cuddy, il n'est certainement pas dégoûte de vous mais il doit attendre un meilleur moment pour proposer à nouveau. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Absolument ! Alors arrêtez de vous inquiétez et restez loin du service de la pédiatrie il y a une gastro qui tourne en ce moment »

« Vous êtes vraiment un homme très drôle Wilson » Râla Cuddy avant de quitter la pièce.

Et effectivement Wilson avait raison, House était simplement en train de remettre sur pied un nouveau plan. Enfin cette fois il allait faire un truc beaucoup plus simple, pas question qu'il se fasse vomir dessus en plein milieu de nul part encore une fois. Cette fois il n'irait plus par 4 chemins.

Quand il rentra Cuddy travaillait assise en tailleur dans le salon, Rachel à côté d'elle en train de jouer.

« Avant que je me lance, tout le monde est en bonne santé dans cette pièce ? »Demanda-t-il en passa juste la tête par la porte.

« On pète la forme capitaine! » S'exclama Rachel.

« Bien temps mieux ! » Répondit House en osant enfin entrer dans la pièce. « J'ai apporté des hamburgers ! »

« Yeah ! » S'exclama la petite fille

« House non, pas ce soir, enfin vous avez déjà mangé pizza hier » Râla Cuddy.

« Aller ! J'ai pris le végétarien, ton préféré juste pour toi »

Cuddy se contenta de faire la grimace en attrapant le hamburger que lui tendant House. Elle voulu l'ouvrir pour enlever l'excédant de sauce comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais à sa surprise c'était déjà fait. Et à la place de la sauce de se trouvait un anneau en or surmonté d'un magnifique diamant solitaire. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ca devait certainement être la demande la plus improbable jamais faite.

House se rapprocha d'elle, prit la bague la nettoya et la lui tendit.

« Lisa Cuddy, me ferriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, oui » Répondit Cuddy, acceptant la bagua autour de son doigt. Trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle laissa House la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Jamais Cuddy n'aurait imaginé être demandé en mariage de cette façon mais c'était House, et elle ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Rachel ? » Demanda Cuddy en se détacha de House

Un peu perplexe sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, Rachel souleva à son tour le pain de son hamburger pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur de si intéressant pour faire pleurer sa mère et sourire House et ça en même temps. Ce qui fît éclater de rire les deux adultes.

« T'as pas compris n'est-ce pas ? » S'assura House. La petite fille fît signe 'non' de la tête.

Cuddy se chargea alors d'expliquer la situation à sa fille. Elle comprit ou du moins se contenta de l'explication pour le moment, et reporta son attention sur le sandwich.

Ce soir là, bien installée contre le torse de House, elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de penser à son futur mariage, ses futurs vœux,… Son imagination s'emballait sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Comme si il savait lisait dans ses pensées, House lui glissa à l'oreille.

« N'oublie pas de préciser dans tes vœux que la première fois que j'ai fait ma demande tu m'as lamentablement vomi dessus, ruinant mon t-shirt préféré.» Cuddy ri mais pour la forme lui frappa le torse.

« Je t'aime »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui embrassa le front et répondit « Je vous aime aussi, futur Madame House ! ».


End file.
